Nothing to Hide
"Nothing To Hide" is the second episode of season 3, and the 47th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on October 1, 2013. Synopsis The number comes up for an Internet entrepreneur in the business of eliminating people's privacy, but finds his own being rapidly stripped away. As his life spirals out of control, Reese tries to protect him while Finch calls on Shaw, Carter and Fusco for help finding whoever is after him. Meanwhile, Carter finds herself unexpectedly paired with new rookie partner, Mike Laskey. Origin of the Title The expression "nothing to hide" refers to the assertion that government, or in this case a private information website, do not threaten personal privacy by gathering information on an individual unless they uncover an individual's illegal activities. This argument is often used to manipulate private citizens into volunteering personal information, including fingerprints or blood, urine and DNA samples to law enforcement or other agencies in the belief they will avoid the appearance of being guilty. Underlying, or perhaps rationalizing, the argument is the belief that, if illegal activities are uncovered, the person committing these activities does not have the right to keep them private. Unfortunately, records held by these sites and agencies, notably credit agencies, are frequently incorrect, can be sold to commercial vendors, and often lack the necessary security and protocols to protect them from hackers or unscrupulous users. Main Plot Points * Wayne Kruger is the founder of LifeTrace, a company that sells detailed and private information about people. * Kruger experiences a series of attacks when his personal life and privacy is exposed and exploited in retribution by people he has hurt. Although several people inflict the injury, they are getting the information anonymously. * Vigilance is introduced, but not identified by name, as Peter Collier poses as a client for LifeTrace which has been targeted by Vigilance whose agenda is anti-government surveillance and protection of privacy through terrorism. * Carter is assigned to train rookie Mike Laskey who is secretly spying on her for HR. Episode Notes *Finch notes that modern elevators, like the one Kruger is in, can't free-fall. This is true; cable elevators that are used in large buildings have multiple fail-safe systems to prevent free-falls. Consequently, the last known incident of an elevator free-fall was in 1945. *This episode introduces a new, as yet unnamed organization that presents itself as a group of concerned citizens opposed to cyber-storage and marketing of personal details. However, its use of false identities, cat's paws, and violence suggests that it also may have something to hide. *Over the course of the episode, the audience is reminded about what else the characters have to hide, including Finch's identity, which has Shaw curious, and Quinn's involvement in Cal Beecher's death. *Kruger's experiences demonstrate how completely technology is woven into our lives, and how vulnerable it makes us. *Shaw and Collier, in effect, hide in plain sight by playing roles no one would find suspicious. Carter's partner, Laskey is so eager to please her, he seems questionable as well. *This is one of the few episodes where the crime actually isn't averted, and the POI is killed at the end because he cracks Finch over the head, shuns the team's protection, and becomes a perpetrator. Production Notes *The exteriors for the fictional Lifetrace offices were located in the iconic Cooper Union 41 Cooper Square building. *The Kruger anniversary party was shot at Tao on 42 E. 58th St.http://taorestaurant.com *The final showdown scene was shot at the Sofitel Hotel at 44th St. This is directly across the street from the building that stood in for the Merton Watts Bank in . Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Cal Beecher's headstone reads "Died in the Line of Duty", while the NYPD and most other law enforcement agencies use the term "Killed in the Line of Duty". "Died in the Line of Duty" or "Line of Duty Death" are more commonly used for firefighters and rescue service personnel. *When Kruger enters his office building in the opening, the door shows the address of 41 Cooper Square, which is the physical address where the scene was shot. Later, when Finch hacks into Kruger's building, the address shown is 250 Barclay St. *When Carter pulls Karen Mills over, she is driving a Honda but the registration indicates the car is a Nissan. *When Kruger is stuck in the elevator he repeatedly hits the "Door Close" button. *After the elevator free-falls, Kruger leaves without picking up his cell phone, yet a few scenes later he has it again. *At the end with Carter and Lasky in the squad car, Carter hands the mic to Lasky to respond to the radio call, but he speaks into the end with the clip, not the microphone. Music *"Falling in Love" - Ben Rector (The opening of the anniversary video) *"Birthright" (Birthwrong remix by Blue Stahli) - Celldweller (The edited portion of the anniversary video) Trivia *The corner that Finch turns to lose Shaw in the beginning is the same exact corner he used to lose Reese in . Coincidentally, both episodes are the second of their respective seasons. *This is the first time Shaw is seen using forced pairing. *When the video of Kruger and his wife starts to show a sex-tape footage and other modifications, an image of the painting Washington Crossing the Delaware is shown briefly. The promotional poster for the series used in both San Diego Comic Con and New York Comic Con also features this painting, but with the cast (Finch, Reese, Carter, Shaw and Fusco) on the boat and the city of New York in the background. The American Revolution is later revealed to be a motif for Collier's group. *Wayne Kruger is a member of friendczar.com, as mentioned on his Lifetrace profile. Quotes *"It wasn't hard to find good things to say about Cal." (Quinn) *"I doubt her ability to keep from shooting someone." (Finch, about Shaw) *"People who say they have nothing to hide almost always do." (Finch) *"You can't expect me to shoot somebody on an empty stomach." (Shaw) *"Don't sound so worried, Harold. I haven't hurt anybody. Yet." (Shaw) *"We help people out of difficult situations, even situations of their own design." (Finch) *"I chose you." (Laskey, to Carter) *"Want to go to a party Shaw?" (Reese) "Only if you wear something pretty." Media Graphic comic page for "Nothing to Hide" featuring a key scene: References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nothing_to_hide_argument *https://twitter.com/POIWritersRoom es:Razgovor it:Niente da nascondere 302 302 Category:Season 3 Episodes